best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Juice" by Lizzo
"Juice" is a song recorded by American singer and rapper Lizzo. It was released on January 4, 2019 by Atlantic Records as the lead single from her third and debut major-label studio album, Cuz I Love You. The single was written by Lizzo, Theron Thomas, Sam Sumser, Sean Small and Ricky Reed; the latter also handled the song's production. Musically, it is a retro-inspired funk, hip hop, and funk-pop song that is based on a throwback groove. Lyrically, the song discusses self-love, and has been described as a self-esteem anthem. Lyrics 1 Mirror, mirror on the wall Don't say it ’cause I know I'm cute (Ooh, baby) Louis down to my drawers LV all on my shoes (Ooh, baby) I be drippin' so much sauce Got a bih lookin’ like RAGÚ (Ooh, baby) Lit up like a crystal ball That's cool, baby, so is you That's how I roll Pre-Chorus If I'm shinin', everybody gonna shine (Yeah, I'm goals) I was born like this, don't even gotta try (Now you know) I'm like chardonnay, get better over time (So you know) Heard you say I’m not the baddest, bitch, you lie (Haha) Chorus It ain’t my fault that I'm out here gettin’ loose Gotta blame it on the Goose Gotta blame it on my juice, baby It ain't my fault that I'm out here makin' news I’m the pudding in the proof Gotta blame it on my juice Ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee Blame it on my juice, blame it, blame it on my juice Ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee Blame it on my juice, blame it, blame it on my juice (Ooh, baby) 2 No, I'm not a snack at all Look, baby, I'm the whole damn meal (Ooh, baby) David, you ain't bein' slick Don't dare try to cop a feel (Ooh, baby) The juice ain't worth the squeeze If the juice don't look like this (Like this, like this, like this) Hold up, nigga, please Don't make me have to take your bitch, shit (How I roll) Pre-Chorus If I'm shinin', everybody gonna shine (Yeah, I'm goals) I was born like this, don't even gotta try (Now you know) I'm like chardonnay (Okay), get better over time (So you know) Heard you say I'm not the baddest, bitch, you lie (You lie) Chorus It ain't my fault that I'm out here gettin' loose Gotta blame it on the Goose Gotta blame it on my juice, baby It ain't my fault that I'm out here makin' news I'm the pudding in the proof Gotta blame it on my juice Ya-ya-ee (Ya-ya-ee), ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee Blame it on my juice, blame it, blame it on my juice Ya-ya-ee (Ya-ya-ee), ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee Blame it on my juice, blame it, blame it on my juice (Alright) Ya-ya-ee Bridge Somebody come get this man I think he got lost in my DMs, what? My DMs, what? You better come get your man I think he wanna be way more than friends, what? More than friends What you want me to say? Chorus It ain't my fault that I'm out here gettin' loose Gotta blame it on the Goose Gotta blame it on my juice, baby It ain't my fault that I'm out here makin' news I'm the pudding in the proof (Puddin' in the proof) Gotta blame it on my juice (Blame it on my juice) Ya-ya-ee (Yay-ya), ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee Blame it on my juice, blame it, blame it on my juice Ya-ya-ee (Ya-ya-ee), ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee Blame it on my juice, blame it, blame it on my juice (Blame it on it, yeah) Why It Rocks #Great 50's styled beat. #Cool music video. #The creative and sweet vocals. #This could be eventually Lizzo's best song from "Cuz I Love You". The Only Bad Quality #Lizzo's smile on the single cover and the music video thumbnail is a bit creepy. Music Video Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:2019 Category:2010s Category:Lizzo